Mistaken Identity
by coffee dazed
Summary: A case of crossed wires. Mattesha.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing at all, it's just for fun.

**Note: **Just a little Mattesha in the run-up to the new LOUK series about to start soon. Inspired by conversations with AmyVS7.

* * *

><p><strong>Mistaken Identity<strong>

Alesha climbed the stairs up to the large open plan office where Ronnie and Matt's desks were located. She kept the latest file she had to review with them under her left arm while she gripped her handbag under right. It had been a long day of research for her and much as she liked seeing the two detectives even if it was for work, all she really wanted to do was go home and soak in a nice hot bubble bath.

As she approached the door of the office, she could hear good-natured banter coming from various male voices. It seemed like she might at least get a laugh and joke to cheer her up but as she got closer, she heard Ronnie's voice and her mood darkened.

"Well, Mattie-boy, I must say you make a cute couple." This was followed by a few chuckles.

A scowl creased Alesha's forehead. _Since when had Matt become part of a couple?_ She stopped where she was. Although she wasn't usually given to eavesdropping but this situation seemed to warrant it so she hung back from the doorway where she could listen without being seen.

"She's taller than I thought." That came from someone whose voice she didn't recognise.

"Her mate's not bad though, eh, eh?" Guffaws sounded loudly.

* * *

><p>The junior prosecutor could feel what felt a lot like jealousy and indignation rising within her and she felt the sudden urge to stomp off back down the stairs and have a right good rant with her friends over a bottle of wine or two. Alesha caught herself at this thought. <em>What was wrong with her? It's not like her and Matt were anything more then friends, not as if she had ever considered that he might be anything more.<em> She huffed under her breath. Who was she kidding? The last few weeks had seen her waking up most mornings with images of Matt Devlin in her mind and flutters in her stomach.

* * *

><p>"So what were they like?" asked Ronnie.<p>

"They were really nice, very welcoming as you might imagine. We had a good week away." Matt's voice was bright and happy.

Alesha felt slightly sick at how relaxed and contented the young man sounded. She knew he had been on leave recently but she never suspected that he might have spent his time away with a woman and from the sounds of it, she hazarded a guess that he had met her family and/or friends.

"Brought back some nice souvenirs for everyone as well."

Unwilling to listen to anymore about how loved-up Matt was on holiday, Alesha took a deep breath, tugged her jacket and skirt straight then strode determinedly into the office. In front of her, she saw all the detectives gathered around Matt's desk looking at photographs which he was passing to his friends and colleagues.

They simultaneously looked up at the sound of her heels striking the thinly carpeted floor and she was greeted with smiles and nods. Alesha was a familiar face around these parts and she was well-liked by everyone.

"Alright, Alesha," greeted Ronnie with a cheery grin. "Want to check out Mattie's holiday snaps. You should see the girl he got on his arm." He winked at his younger partner who just laughed in response.

The young woman felt her jaw clench but she didn't want to appear ungenerous and she again reminded herself of her and Matt's non-dating status.

"Sure, let's have a look." She forced a smile as Ronnie began handing her pictures. The tight smile she wore gave way to surprise then amusement and relief as she studied the images. "Wow, Matt, you definitely know how to pick them."

"Yep, pretty special, huh?" Matt gave a theatrical sigh. "I don't think I'll see her again, though. Just a holiday fling."

* * *

><p>The first photo showed a picture of him and Minnie Mouse with their arms around each other's waists. The next snap was of Minnie and Cinderella, the one after was Mickey Mouse and a young girl who had a similar grin to Matt's. Each picture was of various Disney characters with the backdrop of the Magic Kingdom behind them.<p>

Matt looked up at Alesha, studying her little smiles as she scanned each photo. "I went to Disneyland Paris, spend some time with my brother and his family." He reached under his desk before handing over a small bag to her which opened cautiously.

"Minnie ears!" Alesha exclaimed with delight. She leaned forward to give Matt a hug that lasted a few moments longer than necessary and which Ronnie noted, with a grin, that Matt seemed reluctant to end.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked x<br>**


End file.
